Feeling?
by TopazDragon
Summary: Continuation of 'Talking' but with dear Tali and Legion. Legion decides to take the chance to let Tali know exactly how far the Geth have evolved and Tali is more then alright with this form of evolution.


Hm, some demanded that I write Tali and Legion. I can't help but like this coupling. I know it might never happen, but I do believe (like Tali said) the Geth are evolving and trying to figure their own way into a future.

These two actually seem like the classic Romeo and Juliet couple…without all the suicide, I hope anyway.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, and if I did….we might have seen more nakey scenes between different characters.

_Talking? _Is one of my fics that some might enjoy reading before this one. It's actually the prequel to this really. But you can read this without reading that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pausing in mid tinker, Tali looked up and around the engine room, the console before her forgotten as her masked features studied the darker part of the _Normandy_. There was that feeling again; the one that said someone was watching her. The feeling had been a constant for a good while now, catching Tali off guard. A few weeks now, but as far as she could see no one was even in the room with her, much less watching her. No matter where she was, when she got that feeling she stopped everything and tried to focus on that feeling. Most of the crew had been getting a little worried about her or annoyed whenever she stopped in mid-conversation and looked like a culprit on the run. Gabby and Ken were done for the night. Those two were some of the best that she's worked with. They were as enthused about engines and the _Normandy_ like her, but they deserved their rest. They'd been working overtime since they exited the Omega 4 relay. She sent them away, assuring them she could handle it and she didn't want to see them in a 24 hour period….or she'd take away their access to the engine room for an indeterminable amount of time.

The victor over the Collectors gave them all a bit more of a breather and Tali did not want the young couple to waste time by working until the next threat. So that left her alone in the engine room. It was very late and very little of the crew would be up, but she couldn't sleep. Working on the engines and trying to figure out more ways to improve the ship's performance was a good way to past the time till she felt she was able to fall into blissful oblivion. She felt a bit wired, on edge. It was like something was about to happen, she just didn't know what. Though, she mentally groused, that feeling of being watched might have more to do with it than anything.

Shaking her head, she bent over the schematics once more. Maybe she was being paranoid; there had been a lot of things going on. Tension had stirred a lot of the crew up. Garrus and Sheperd had handled their tension…many times and places it would seem. Joker and EDI flirted/joked to fill their ease. Thane and Samara had meditation, separately of course. Thane liked space from most of the crew, even if Kelly kept trying to force him to be more social. Mordin had his tests and lab….though he and Samara also seem to have something going on, she wasn't totally for sure yet though. Grunt and Jack liked the made up ring they all made in the mess. Everyone thought having some playful wrestling would do some good and take everyone's' minds off the impending mission. They both were likely there with Kelly cheering them on. The doctor was probably close by to make sure no one sustained any injuries.

Jacob and Miranda had disappeared shortly after everyone made it back onto the ship. Some of the team figured that those two had a few things they needed to discuss privately. No one dare interrupt, especially when certain noises could be heard past Miranda's door. Tali was not about to go there.

"Creator Tali," The robotic voice, so close and coming from behind her, was sudden and scared the shit out of her. The Quarian whirled around; the arm she threw was deflected easily as she stared up into the flashing head light of their Geth crew mate, Legion. He was very close, she noticed. Her back was against the panel and he was barely an inch away. The light would have blinded her if he had not dimmed it down to nearly nothing, "you are up late?" He spoke in that broken way of machine. Each word followed by a pause that sounded like there should be a period at the end.

"Legion," She greeted courteously, though her heart was still pounding in her ears from the scare he gave her, her gaze roaming how her breast barely touched his metal plated chest (or almost lack of one), "what can I do for you?" The two were not quite enemies, since they were on the Normandy, but they weren't the best of friends either. There was a major possibility that their people were going to go to war and they had fought before Shepard broke them up. Their exchange of information was a type of peace treaty between the two…well, Tali and the entire Geth population it would seem.

"Creator Tali purposefully ignored our inquiry." Tali blinked at his comment. Yeah, she did ignore it. She had actually thought there was no need to answer such a question but maybe she should, "I could not sleep Legion. Sorry, did not think the answer necessary." Metal plates rose in imitation of the time they first confronted each other. Must be a sign of irritation or something along those lines, she mused. They stood up straight, quick and seem to shudder as the dim white light of his …well, face, glowed, "We would not ask if no answer was needed."

Admittedly, he had her there. Legion was sentient, but he lacked a few characteristics, much less the ability to actually play coy. He has shown signs of confusion, annoyance and irrational behavior (the piece of Shepard's armor for instance). Few other emotions he's never displayed, affection or the ability to lie is the select few, "You're right." She admitted out loud, sighing on the same breath.

The dark gray of the engine room was filled with silence after her admittance, in which Legion just stood there, staring down at her in what Tali could only call anticipation…or patiently. Tali was not sure, anticipation usually was coupled with impatience instead of patience, but maybe Legion could be the one to distort that view already, "Was there something else Legion?" Tali asked, her voice tinged with confusion as he just stood there.

"Yes," His eye whirled in his face, lifting one three-fingered hand and holding it out, "this platform would like if Tali accompanied us to where the Professor might be mating with the Asari Justicar." From beneath her mask, Tali blinked. Once. Twice and then a third time till she suddenly choked on air.

"WHAT?" She whispered, partly scandalized at the suggestion of watching people couple, much less that he said it like one was talking about schematics. Oh yeah, Tali thought to herself sarcastically, we're talking about Legion.

"This one requested that Ta-," He stopped, Tali's hand pressing over his voice box as she looked at the ground, slowly shaking her head.

"I heard you Legion," Her breath still kind of lost as she still was choking at the absurdity of it all, "But why?"

"If Creator Tali heard, then why ask for a repeat?" His head tilted, tone actually sounded confused as he regarded her.

Instead of answering, she point one of her own fingers at his face, "You avoided my question with a question." Legion raised his head slightly, light shuttering a few times, but seemingly focused on her finger in his lighted eye/face.

"No data available." Tali let her hand fall.

"What do you mean 'No data available'?" She's annoyed now, crossing her arms over her chest and cocking her hips. He did not answer, did not say a word but picked her up in his arms and walked to a ladder. She grunts as she struggles, getting one arm free to hit the bosh'et in the head when a strange noise carried down.

Stilling herself, Tali looked up the hole…was that moaning? She glanced at Legion, who was also looking up the hole. Another moan and then realization dawned on her…that was the Professor's lab up there!

"No Legion," She hissed, struggling anew, "I am not watching Mordin and whoever tha-," Her words were lost as her midsection was now pressed into a metal shoulder. The ground was getting smaller as Legion carried her up the ladder.

"Creator Tali vas Normandy will watch." Legion's voice had sounded so authoritative, a shiver crawled up her spine but it was not one of fear. Oh Keelah, she was not slightly turned on by that was she? She wiggled in his grip, his three fingered hand holding her in place very high on her thigh and just under her butt. Great…Tali could feel her cheeks heating as a familiar tingle between her legs made its presence known. Damn it, she could not be getting turned on by Legion of all people or things.

The lack of floor sighting and her feet meeting the floor brought her back out of her musings. Her eyes on a metal chest and the blue-glowing wiring inside of it before she tilted her head back and met Legion's face before he diverted his attention away from her and to whatever scene was taking place behind her. Voices were talking from behind, making the Quarian turn. Legion still had a hand planted firmly on her waist, making sure she stuck close and stayed in the shadows with him. They watched Samara, the cool and calm Justicar, shed a sheer white cloth.

Her body froze, throat clogged as she watched the Asari kneel before the professor. Clothes being shed away, reveling blue and tan skin to the on-lookers. Her breathing was irregular, pulse quickening beneath her skin. The sight was highly erotic. Mordin moaning as Samara tasted him, took him to some height of pleasure.

The tingling she felt before intensified. She squirmed, rubbing her thighs together to squelch the feeling. She was highly turned on, watching the two very cool and logical members of the team lose themselves in abandonment. She was mesmerized, pushing herself back on the cool metal of the Geth, whom held her against him just as closely. It felt good, the coolness seeping through her suite and touching her skin. A pleasant sensation that makes her want to rub all over the cool object. The fingers at her waist flexed, almost caressing along her side. She shivered, eyes closing as she lost herself in that new sensation.

Tali, because of the Quarian life-style, had never been intimate with anyone. She had never trusted anyone enough to be that close too. She had told Shepard she would share with her, trusting the woman with her very existence. Garrus, he was a friend and very much like a big brother too her. Joker had been her friend, very caring as they both had conditions that made it very hard to get intimate with anyone. Out of all the people on the ship she trusted those three the most. She trusted the others too, being Ex-Cerberus and giving themselves all in the name of Shepard and fighting the Reapers beside her, but those three were her friends from long before. They understood her on many levels that the others have yet to learn or understand. But, Tali's formed quaked with the heating of her body, pleasure singing in her veins as she watched, she had needs too.

Quarians enjoyed sex as much as the next species. Humans had long equaled them to gypsies of their past. They were a people that had no real place to stay and settle. No home planet to just grow and be. Moving from one place to the next, searching for new and productive ways to learn and live on. To some humans, gypsies were creatures of sin (according to some history books that was how they were viewed). They drank, partied and indulged in the pleasantries of life. Not all the way true no, but there was some merit to the description. Quarians did live on a ship that traveled space. They went on pilgrimages, traveling in search of anything that would make their lives more livable. They did not get to enjoy simple pleasantries as much as they liked…but everyone did like feeling good once in awhile. She's gotten off, using her vibrating simulator in her suit plays on sensitive nerves. The equal to human masturbation…she just didn't have to touch herself to do it.

Samara was on the table, Mordin's pounding thrust slowing as they both came down from their climax. Keelah…she was going to need to put her simulator to use tonight. A finger brushing just over the top of her thigh had her twisting around to see Legion staring at the pair. His plates were raised in slight angles, narrowing around his face. He seemed very attentive in watching them.

Turning, spell broken, Tali blinked in utter fascination as Mordin and Samara parted. Without a word she grabbed the Geth's hand and pulled him down the ladder, "We saw nothing Legion." She whispered to him.

"Information does not compute. Memory core shows it is in data banks." His robotic voice replied, "Plus a desire we wish to modify in and incorporate into our own existence."

Tali paused in her tracks as she looked at him, "You wanna have sex?"

"We see a need in it and are capable of developing into such mode. Creator Tali is one we would like to try this with." Inside her helmet, Tali's jaw went slack and she stared at him in stunned silence even as Legion's muted light (which was his face in technicality) just stared down at her. No plates move and Tali got the sense that he was dead serious…even if she knew he was capable of joking, he was actually considering sex with her.

"Um," She muttered, but then a head popped down the ladder, making her scream and press closer to the Legion. Legion's hands went around her as they both were looking up into the face of a very disgruntled Mordin, "Hi?" Was all Tali could manage.

"Next time you wish to observe for possible science, please inform." He nodded, "Would have instructed. Gave finer points to mating between different species." He smiled and then was gone from the hole.

Tali just blinked, before slowly turning to Legion, who still had his arms around her, "You can let go now."

"Command will not be acknowledged." No words would come to her. Feelings, now those were a surprise, came at her like a bomb going off. Irritated, aroused and impatient were some of the few. Irritated and impatient, those were not so surprising. Aroused…well, who would have ever seen that coming?

"Legion…" She bit the name out in a warning tone. Confusion making her want to get away from this weird, but thrilling situation. She might be able to clear her head; instead of thinking how the Geth or Legion would incorporate sex into their life-styles…oddly a vibrating dildo on his front came to mind.

"Tali," He spoke her name, slowly. No creator or an extension of her ship name. Just Tali, like he was savoring the informality of it. If he had a tongue, he might be saying he was trying to taste her name or whatever the human expression was.

"Yes?" She sounded breathless to her own translator, licking her lips beneath her mask. Her fingers twitched, muscles willing her to be active. Active in what, well, she had a few imaginings running through her dirty mind right now. Her previous warning was suddenly forgotten, especially, when two cool hands gripped her waist and pulled her closer (if that was even possible, which it is), smashing her breast against his metal plated chest.

"We have something we would like to show you." Tali jumped, something poking into her stomach that was not there before. Gasping, she looked down. She could not see anything due to the little space she had to see with, but there was no denying the sudden shifting of Legion's hips, nor how the thing poking her moved with his actions. Her muscles twisted and knotted. Her own hips shifted against his, though her own apex never contacted with anything but a metal clad thigh. A sound escaped her throat, her mound pressing so intimately against his coolness. A whimper escaped her, her slit tingling as she slid against Legion.

"Show me Legion, please," The larger, mechanical being's fingers, slid down her sides and to her thighs before lifting her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her subconscious will to get closer taking over. Her back was pressed into the metal wall. Her skin felt jittery, her insides charged as Legion pressed into her. Something, giving off a slight hum, poked at her thigh. Eyes widen behind her mask, she diverted her attention to _down_ _there_. Between his legs, where most male organs seemed to always be located, was a hard dark member. The head was smoothly round with slight bumps along the entire length other then the head. The material seemed soft, much like the flesh of humans but was a purple color. Spots of black liquid beaded along the outer edge. It stood straight up and vibrated. Tali's heart went to her throat. It was amazing!

"We have incorporated a working member into our hardware;" Legion's usual monotonous voice box sounded oddly seductive right now, "The black liquid is our own seed which we use to create offspring. The children will be genetically matched with that of the mother as all Geth are decidedly 'male', but will carry some traits of us."

Tali did not think that talk of children or any serious talk would have ever gotten her hotter then a Turian, but here she was thrusting her hips against that hard flesh, or Geth cock, as he spoke, "Like?"

"Have yet to be seen." One of Legion's hands was pinching her nipple through her suit, twisting it as she moaned. Legion's hips were working against her as well, moving and his form shuddered. Tali could only guess (though she really didn't want to think, but rather do, right now) his cock was connected to some sort of feeler that allowed Geth to receive pleasure like other organic beings.

"Requesting to fuck." A giggle rippled through her. It was odd to hear a dirty word coming from Legion. To her knowledge he had never had a need for such words. And, oddly, it had her opening her suit around her lower area to allow him his not-really-request.

"Take me how ever you want." Her voice was strange to her own ears as she felt his tip, rubbing over her glistening lips slowly. A tremor went through her and she was sure the same was for Legion. His member was vibrating, adding an extra boost to her pleasure. He waited a beat before slowly guiding the tip of himself into her.

"Legion!" She gasped, clutched at him as his vibrating, bumpy member rubbed against her clit. All female Quarians clits were located just inside the vaginal tunnel, not outwards like that of the Asari or humans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her walls were tight around him, squeezing him. Legion, not use to impulses, was having trouble holding back the impulse to sink into her harder and faster. His larger form was pressed into her smaller, softer form. His three fingers working at a nipple that was hidden beneath her enviro-suit. She made little whiney, groaning noises that had his circuits go haywire. He gazed on her masked features, watching her reactions. Her eyes were closed, her lips parted. Her body cried out that she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her.

Slowly, Legion pulled out till before plunging back in again. Her body almost came off the wall as she eagerly met his thrust, begging him for more.

Legion liked to think he was a good, unselfish Geth when he eagerly granted her request and pounded into her like she wanted.

The bumps on his cock added to her pleasure, sliding in and out of her and quickly sinking back into her. The more he sank into her, wanting more, the more his member vibrated (which was built to increase the pleasure for both if the Geth was, indeed, enjoying himself). The black liquid, which was filled with the nanonites (cum) that lubricated her passage and allowed the implanting of his 'seed'. That, though, was not at the forefront of his memory banks as he sought his release in her. His memory banks seemed empty as he blindly and lustfully pounded into her.

"More Legion, Oh Keelah, I'm cumming." She cried into his hearing sensors. He did not know why, but the sound of her reaching a consensus pushed him to reach his own consensus.

Their hips met sporadically as they rode each other to climax. Tali clung to her Geth lover as her entire being was engulfed by the most powerful orgasm she's ever received. She could feel the warm cum of Legion spurting in her, filling her with a warm sensation.

Legion's movements almost slowed, Tali panting as they both stood there. They both were slightly lost still, the aftermath of their joining still in control of their senses, "Oh Keelah, you're sleeping in my room from now on." Legion's hand squeezing her waist was his confirmation on the conclusion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mordin's eyes were wide, watching the two finished, and oddly, couple, "Never would have thought," He muttered, writing into a data pad to the side as he left his head hanging down the ladder opening and watching their progression.

Samara chuckled, watching Mordin's bent posture, head down the hole, and his hand typing into the pad to his left, "They sounded like they had fun."

Pulling his head upright, he turned to her, "They looked it. Had fun, that is. Something to think on. Study more closely later."

"Mordin," Tali's voice was heard from below, "you can watch later, once we try a few things out on our own."

"Acknowledged," Mordin happily answered, before ushering Samara off somewhere else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you for reading. Hope you review.


End file.
